Generally, road signboards refer to traffic information installations which are provided on sidewalks, edges of roads, or the like, display traveling directions and guidance of vehicles using various types of characters, symbols, figures, etc. according to the purpose of use, and provide road or region guidance to drivers or pedestrians.
Since such road signboards are at a specific height from the ground, road signboards may be identifiable by reflecting light only when there are light sources such as vehicle headlamps.
Meanwhile, road signboards use various lighting devices which illuminate, from the inside or outside, a signboard which is painted with a luminous material for easy identification even at night or a signboard using various light sources such as incandescent lamps, light-emitting diode (LED) lamps, etc.
Further, a road lane (a traffic lane) is a guide lane which guides the travel of a moving vehicle, and serves to guide the travel of a moving vehicle and prevent the moving vehicle from colliding with a vehicle in a neighboring lane.
However, because road signs are poorly visible to the driver unless the high beams of the headlamps are turned on, and because light does not reach the road signboard and the road lane on a cloudy day or a foggy day even when the high beams are turned on, the driver may not recognize guidance text and the road lane.
In other words, conventionally, when driving a vehicle in the city and an irradiation distance of a headlamp is no greater than 30 m, an irradiation angle of the headlamp is out of a range in which the headlamp may illuminate a road signboard, and thus there is a problem in that the driver passes a destination because the driver may not identify the road signboard, or a serious accident is caused due to slowing down in order to identify the road signboard.
On the other hand, conventionally, when the high beams are turned on to identify the road signboard and an oncoming vehicle approaches, the high beams are urgently required to be switched to lower setting, and thus there is a problem in that the vehicle passes the road signboard such that the driver may not identify the road signboard, or when the timing of switching from a higher setting to a lower setting is missed, a driver of the oncoming vehicle receives glare such that a serious accident is caused.
Further, conventionally, when the road signboard is used for a long time in the road lane, the paint of the road signboard is gradually separated and the driver may not identify the road signboard, and thus there is a problem in that the vehicle collides with a vehicle traveling in a neighboring lane.
Therefore, there is a need to address these problems.